best_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the 3rd or 5th Baby Einstein Movie in those series It aired on August 14, 2000, That Means Vincent Van Gogh’s Birthday & teaches art It features those paintings of Vincent Van Gogh But Later On That Disney Era Thingy On DVD & VHS Is Aired In June 27, 2002, It aired again in October 26, 2004, and July 4, 2008, For The 3rd or 5th Anniversary. Scenes *# Two Cacti wearing those sunglasses in the summer & those sombreros dance *# Intro *# He arrives and is covered in paint! He has that paintbrush in his mouth, slowly turns around and paints The Letter V on that paint pallet behind him! He turns back around, drops his brush, he gets very mad at you & walks away! *# That montage of those animals, nature, that water, those patterns, etc. plays in that radio. Yellow Scene # that kangaroo, duck and lion puppet happily runs around a field of those sunflowers But Those Bees Is Singing In Those Flowers, That Kangaroo, Duck and Lion Puppet Is Totally Scared. *# Julie Clark Reads It "When Yellow sneaks into my day I race outside to jump and play. I twirl around for dizzy fun and spin under the yellow sun." *# Vincent Jane And Beethoven rushes in and starts to paint. *# Three Yellow toy chicks jump around. *# That Camera pans to That field of Those sunflowers. *# That Yellow oil falls from that sky. *# Sierra The Girl counts Those petals on that flower and Accidentally sniffs Those flowers. *# That Yellow toy car with that face drives around. *# Vincent Jane And Beethoven is still painting. *# Those Toy acrobats make a stack using each other. *# That Toy dog goes left, the right. *# A close up of a mobile with those yellow bears with those umbrellas in the spring. *# Aspen The Girl and Mia The Girl playfully throw Those yellow streamers at each other. *# that Yellow oil still falling. *# that Yellow blurz spin around. *# Close up of that Blurz. *# Gearation by Tomy. Note: I Didn’t Find Those Colourful Gears From Baby Shakespeare I Put Those Yellow Gears In The Movie. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven is totally done painting. *# Sierra The Girl licks That lemon and says "yellow". Kids: Sierra Clark The Girl, Mia Mettais The Girl & Aspen Clark The Girl. InterMission Scene # Insects Scene # Someone puts those shapes into that car and that car drives away *# that frog and turtle is playing with a green Balloon! Vincent Jane and Beethoven comes in and screams that frog and turtle away! The other balloons pop for birthday, He Looking At Vincent Jane and Beethoven ! He runs away and the word green appears! Green Scene # that frog and turtle puppet is floating that raft in that pond. *# Julie Clark Reads It "Green slithers in to make me cool. I'm floating in a still wet pool with butterflies that dart and pass surrounded by the glistening grass." *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven comes in and starts to paint. *# that frog. *# those four caterpillar toys crawl by. *# Madeline The Asian American has green streamers on her head. She shakes them off, and smiles at the viewers. *# Close up of that stardust lamp. *# Vincent Jane And Beethoven still painting. *# that Green cabbage puppet bounces around. *# Macrae The Baby wears that duck hat for Halloween & dances near that pinwheel. *# that Green spinning top. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven finishes painting. *# Brad The human shouts "green!" and stacks those blocks. Kids: Madeline Pluto The Asian American, Macrae Long The Baby & Brad Boller The Human InterMission Scene # Insects Scene (again) # Jack-n-the-box. *# that rabbit and giraffe puppet plays with that magician hat and that another rabbit and giraffe appears out of that hat! They run away and that water transition in that word orange comes out of that hat! Orange Scene # that rabbit and giraffe is playing in a pile of those leaves in the autumn. *# Julie Clark Reads It "I'm orange and happy, brilliant and bright. My spirit soaring like a kite. I cartwheel through leaves of fall. They're crunchy, orange, big and small." *# Vincent Jane And Beethoven rushes in and gets ready to paint. *# Gabriel The African American, Aspen The Girl, and Brad The Human can dance. *# Vincent Jane And Beethoven begins to paint. *# Those Kids are still dancing. *# That Butterfly And Turtle puppet (Replaced by that gorilla). *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven still painting. *# Brandon The Human watches that giraffe cone puppet pop out. *# That Lava lamp. *# Brandon The Human plays with that toy car. *# That Sunset In The Evening. *# That Orange oil. *# That Fish They’re Like Nemo. *# That Orange Blurz. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven is totally done. *# Gabriel The African American, Aspen The Girl & Brad The Human take one turn to say Out Of Loud "Orange!" Kids: Gabriel Mazon The African American Aspen Clark The Girl, Brad Boller The Human & Brandon Calbart The Human InterMission Scene # Insects Scene (Again again) # Those Toy cars race and fall into that water *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven Accidentally sniffing those flowers and Vivian And Issac comes in sad! Vincent Jane and Beethoven picks that flower and gives it to her! They fall in love and that word purple appears! Purple Scene # Vivian and Issac has paint all over her face and plays with that purple ball. # Julie Clark Reads It "Purple feels wacky, wild, crazy, tricky, mellow, wild, it makes me wanna paint my face, and kick a ball, and run a race." *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven comes in. *# that sparkling toy with those butterflies on it. *# that Purple water in that toy. *# That Another lamp. *# That Butterfly glowing. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven is still at work. *# Sierra The Girl and Mia The Girl play those bubbles. *# That Wave machine. *# That Top drawing something. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven finishes half of that painting and leaves. That Kangaroo, Duck and Lion comes in and Accidentally quacks so loudly the rest of that painting. *# Aspen The Girl is in a princess outfit For Halloween, holding that flower, and says "purple." Kids: Sierra Clark The Girl, Mia Mettais The Girl, and Aspen Clark The Girl. InterMission Scene # Bug puppets (again again again) *# That Creepy train rides Those tracks. *# Morris the moose and Jane the monkey is dresses up superhero for halloween in the cold wind! He tries to leave but fails! He leaves successfully and red appears! Red Scene # Morris and Jane is jumping in his room wearing his favorite superhero for halloween. # Julie Clark Reads It''"When I wake up feeling red, I swoop down from my little bed. Throw on a cape, rush out the door. And leap across the scarlet floor."'' # Only half of a painting is shown, along with a light switch. Vincent Jane and Beethoven didn’t paint at all but dance to the Cancan. # Those Red Cars having a race. *# Morris and Jane & those friends dance. *# Those Planets. *# That Red top. *# Morris and Jane and those pals leave, and that another moose and monkey punish at me in his face. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven go to bed at 5:00 PM, Timpani noise is heard, Vincent, Jane, and Beethoven gets tired, turns off that lamp, and walks away. But We Can paints that rest of that picture for him, and it's that kangaroo, Duck and lion AGAIN! *# Maddison The Girl watches that cone puppet pop up. That puppet said "red". Kids: Maddison Long The Girl. InterMission Scene # Insects Scene (again again again again) *# That Toy train rides tracks. *# Harry hippo looks at paint! She looks at blue and is happy! as she walks away, blue appears! Blue Scene # Harry and Mozart eats that soup with those sprinkles. # Julie Clark Reads It "if my feelings turn to blue, I toss some help into my stew. And slurp it up without a spoon, and gaze out at the milky moon." # Vincent Jane and Beethoven starts to paint... *# Those Toy seagulls. *# That Pachinko. *# Gabriel The African American and Brad The Human under that umbrella in the spring, those balloons fall for birthday. *# That Sapphire. *# Those Dolphins play that tether ball. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven still painting. *# That Whale in that water. *# Brad The Human watches a toy car pass by him. *# That Whale Once again. *# That Sky. *# Vincent Jane and Beethoven is totally done. *# that Human (probably Brad) says "Blue" off screen. Kids: Gabriel Mazon The African American and Brad Boller The Human. Ending Scene Beautiful pictures of nature! Closing Credits # Created by: Julie Aigner-Clark # Video: Mark Burr, Bill Clark *# Sound design: Bill Weisbach *# The Baby Einstein Music Orchestra: Tom Nazziola, Bill Weisbach, Clive Smith *# Illustrations: Helen Ulan *# Poems and reading: Julie Ainger-Clark *# Paintings: Starry night, 14 sunflowers in a vase, Lane in the public gardens at arles, Wheat fields woth reaper at sunrise, Orchard in blossom with view of arles, Fishing boat on the beach at saints-marles *# Music: Gymnopedie, William Tell Overture, Blue Danube Waltz, Pictures at an exhibition, Bolero, Lullaby, CanCan, 1812 Overture. *# Puppeteer: Markie Scholz *# Baby Van Gogh Kids: Madeline Pluto The Asian American, Gabriel Mazon The African American, Aspen Clark, Brad Boller The Human, Mia Mettais The Girl, Maddison Long The Girl, Brandon Calbart The Human, Sierra Clark The Girl, Macrae Long The Baby. Epilogue # Maddison The Girl walks up to Brandon The Human and....They smooch. But not before Madeline The Asian American pops up in between them. They get angry at her for interrupting their kiss. Maddison The Girl and Brandon The Human shout "WHY DID YOU RUIN OUR MOMENT LIKE THAT!?" to which Madeline The Asian American responds "BECAUSE I'M CUTE!". Aspen The Girl, Sierra The Girl, Gabriel The African American, Brad The Human, Mia The Girl, and Macrae The Baby watch in amusement and embarrassment. This incident is a possible reason as to why Madeline The Asian American was never born as a result of her parents never getting together in the world of Baby Santa's Music Box and subsequent videos. Characters # Vincent Van Goat (Also Known As BayBVGo) # Gutteral The Kangaroo # Bonkers The Frog # Sunny The Rabbit # Bach The Rabbit # Benny The Butterfly (2000-2003) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Harry The Hippo # Max The Sheep (After In The End Credits) # Beethoven The Giraffe # Mozart The Koala # Neptune The Turtle # Issac The Lion # Jane The Monkey Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue # White # Pink # Black # Brown # Gray # Cyan Paintings By Vincent Van Gogh # Wheat Fields With Reaper At Sunrise # Lane In The Public GardensLane In The Public Gardens At ArlesAt Aries # Vase With 14 Sunflowers # View With Aries With Trees In Blossom # Fishing Boats On The Beach At Saintes-Maries # Starry Night Category:Videos Category:Movies